Miedo
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Draco pasó mucho miedo ese año. Ni idea de como resumirlo. Draco/Astoria dedicado a Bonny por el AI.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecer, son todos invención de la mente de J K Rowling. Este fic pertenece al Amigo Invisible de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black. Está dedicado a Bonny con todo el cariño.

MIEDO

Miedo. Draco Malfoy pasó muchísimo miedo ese año. Era un miedo repentino, que borró todos sus esquemas e ideas, todos los acontecimientos pasados hasta entonces. Bueno, a lo mejor no fue tan exagerado, pero esa era la sensación que tuvo durante todo su sexto año.

Era el miedo a la muerte, suya y de sus padres. Era el miedo a lo que estaba obligado a hacer, el miedo a no ser capaz. El miedo que le provocaba el tener que asesinar para no ser el culpable de dos muertes: de sus muertes.

Era el miedo a las consecuencias del fracaso y a lo que debía hacer para conseguir la victoria.

Pero éste no remitió después de la batalla, no del todo. Volvía de vez en cuando, como una luz intermitente, como rayos surcando el cielo.

Al principio era algo aún latente, como un susto del que no se había recuperado todavía. Más tarde era miedo a las consecuencias de haber luchado, aún no precisamente porque quisiera, en el lado del Señor Tenebroso. Miedo a Azkaban, a los dementores. Miedo al sufrimiento, miedo a la locura que había visto en los ojos de su tía y que él relacionaba con su estancia en prisión.

Pero de eso se salvó, aunque su padre no tuvo la misma suerte. Sabía que su padre no era inocente, que en los asesinatos que había cometido no había sido coaccionados y que no eran justificables. Eso no hacía que le doliera menos que le encerraran, aunque la presencia de su madre ayudó a que no fuese un dolor desgarrador, a que fuese soportable.

Sin embargo el miedo sigue ahí, como un tigre agazapado que salta por momentos. Y es el responsable de esas ojeras que rodean sus ojos grises, de ese brillo de desconfianza en su mirada.

Porque podría haber sido peor, pero sigue habiendo consecuencias, como el desprecio que recibieron al terminar la guerra y que fue contrario al aprecio que el ministerio les tenía en el pasado.

Pero no todo ha cambiado, pues el orgullo sigue presente. Y los Malfoy no lo van a perder ni aunque intenten arrancárselo a dentelladas. Especialmente su madre, que se ha empeñado en seguir haciendo cenas entre las familias importantes del mundo mágico.

No es que a Draco le importe, igualmente. Entiende a su madre, y sabe que la razón por la que se ha empeñado en ello es que no quiere rendirse. Porque que su situación social sea peor no significa que tengan que avergonzarse de su familia. Draco se siente culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore (porque aunque no fue él quien le asesinó, le desarmó e hizo posible su muerte), de todo el caos y de todas las vidas que fueron arrebatadas durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Pero no de su familia. Porque su familia es importante, es poderosa, y los actos cometidos por los miembros de esta, incluido él, no deben degradarla.

Y la entiende, entiende eso, pero eso no significa que el hecho de reunirse con antiguos compañeros del colegio le haga mucha gracia. Porque no hay alegría que compartir, ni conversaciones que intercambiar. Solo el vacío que dejan los difuntos, el dolor plasmado en los rostros a causa de los familiares que han perdido en la guerra o que han sido detenidos. Y alrededor de todos, ese lujo y elegancia de las mansiones que les recuerda la gloria pasada. Que les recuerda todos esos asesinatos, ese desprecio hacia los sangre mestiza o sangre sucia que entonces parecía tremendamente correcto.

Es por eso que Draco ni siquiera intenta fingir una alegría falsa, ni responder a las sonrisas frías de su madre que intentan aparentar normalidad. No. Draco observa las profundidades de su copa de vino de elfo, planteándose el pillarse una buena cogorza.

Mas se contiene, por su madre, su familia, su orgullo. Alzando la vista vislumbra los ojos avellana de la menor de las Greengrass, su porte serio y sus brazos que intentan estar destensados sin conseguirlo. Y sonríe, sonríe por primera vez en toda la noche, y recuerda.

Recuerda a Daphne mandándole callar durante la selección en el segundo año, observando concentrada a una chiquilla de primero. Su hermana, pudo deducir entonces, al oír el apellido Greengrass de la boca de Mcgonagall. Fue la primera vez que la vio, aunque tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Observó con aburrimiento como la niña era seleccionada para Slytherin y siguió contando (de forma bastante exagerada, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría) la pelea entre su padre y Weasley.

Recuerda como Daphne no volvió a mencionar a su hermana hasta el primer ataque. Bueno, en realidad, en ese momento tampoco la mencionó, pero sí que se preocupó por ella. Draco se encontró a Daphne consolándola y asegurándola que no iba a pasarle nada. Aunque eso nadie más lo sabe, claro. Daphne se encargó de ello regalándole unos guantes de dragón de la mejor calidad. Bueno…puede que Nott si lo supiera. Es un chaval bastante raro, parece que siempre lo sabe todo. Da un poco de mal rollo, si lo piensas.

Recuerda cómo un día la vio intercambiando susurros excitados con sus amigas sobre el paradero de Sirius Black. Ese día se acercó a ellas con aire desdeñoso, y les dejó claro que Sirius Black no era un mortífago. Las facciones de Astoria se tensaron en un enfado controlado, entonces. Tranquilizándose, preguntó:

-¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión?

Draco adquirió una sonrisa petulante en ese momento, un poco cabreado pero sin mostrarlo, y rebatió su pregunta. No recuerda lo que dijo, en verdad, tan solo que se fue sintiendo que había ganado y a la vez perdido en la discusión. Como en todas las peleas con ella desde entonces.

Recuerda la molestia con la que le miraba, el desdén con el que él la correspondía. Recuerda esa media sonrisa de satisfacción que se burlaba de sus derrotas contra Potter, aun cuando no las hubiera presenciado. Recuerda cómo se rió cuando la vio hechizada por el Mocomurciélago, sintiendo por primera vez aprecio hacia la Weasley.

Recuerda discusiones en las que, frustrado por Potter, intentaba desquitarse con ella. Nunca pudo. Contra sus palabras mordaces ella mandaba réplicas envenenadas, contra todo lo que le decía, ella le rebatía elegantemente. Nunca pudo ganar esas discusiones, ni perderlas tampoco.

Recuerda la desaparición de esos piques durante sexto y séptimo año. Porque algo había cambiado. Draco no tenía tiempo para bromas, precisamente, y Astoria pudo ver en sus ojos que no era el momento para retarse. El juego solo tiene gracia cuando está igualado, por más que los dos siempre intenten ponerse por encima. Y Draco ya estaba muy abajo para que le hicieran bajar más.

Recuerda la vez en la que Astoria mostró algo más que indiferencia hacia él. Estaba en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, derrotado por todo. Se avergüenza de su lloriqueo, pero en ese momento era lo único que le parecía que podía hacer. Llorar y esperar lo inevitable. Y entonces entró ella. Llevaba libros en los brazos, y su cara de sorpresa al verle casi compitió con la suya. Le gritó que se fuera, y esta le miró seria, su semblante transmitiendo compasión.

-La próxima vez usa el Fermaporta.-susurró. Salió del baño y efectuó el hechizo.

Volviendo al presente, Draco observó los ojos de Astoria con detenimiento, y encontró un entendimiento abrumador. Sonriendo, se dirigió hacia ella, pensando que estaría bien reavivar esos antiguos piques. Porque, al fin y al cabo, sí que había algo que celebrar. Estaban vivos. Y porque, lo admitía, le encantaba verla intentando contener el enfado.

Después de varias discusiones y guerras de miradas, Draco terminó la noche con algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que la conoció, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora. La última réplica por parte de Astoria fue interrumpida por los labios de Draco, deshaciendo la pelea en segundos. Draco sonrió al terminar el beso, y buscó su boca de nuevo. Después de todo, había bastantes peleas que arreglar.


End file.
